


少爷

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc
Kudos: 3





	少爷

01  
王俊凯扯下领带扔到一旁，看了眼蜷缩在床边的易烊千玺，问道：“怎么，怕了？”  
易烊千玺惊慌地抬起头看他，而后又往床沿挪了挪。  
“我都亲自上门了，你怎么连一点反应都没有”，王俊凯上前捏住他的下巴，强迫他与自己直视。  
易烊千玺抿着嘴没有说话，只是那惊愕的眼神转为了酸楚，他分明是那么喜欢着王俊凯的，怎么落得这样的结局。  
王俊凯的手向下探去，拉下他的裤拉链，那早已挺立的下身鼓鼓的包裹在内裤里，昭示着无穷的欲望。  
“你就这么喜欢我，就两三句话的时间，你就硬了”，王俊凯隔着层布料揉捏着他的下身，“还是说在酒吧见到我的第一眼，你就硬了?”  
易烊千玺的欲望在王俊凯极富技巧的揉捏下渐渐高涨，可偏偏那欲望像是悬在半空中的，王俊凯怎么也不愿更深一步。  
“王俊凯”，易烊千玺艰难地喊他的名字，“你能不能…”  
“能不能什么?”王俊凯手中的动作没有停止，挑着眉问他:“能不能操你吗”  
易烊千玺摇了摇头，随即又点了点头，哀求道:“求你了，操我好吗?”  
王俊凯是个吃软不吃硬性子，这一点易烊千玺是比任何人都清楚的。  
“你还真是欠操啊”，王俊凯遮住了他那双微微泛红着的双眼，他那心底最深的软肋也随之消去，而后褪去他身上所有碍事的布料。没有任何的前兆，凶猛地冲撞了进去，快速的抽动着。  
“疼…你…慢点”，易烊千玺那紧致的穴口怎么承受得住王俊凯这般的折磨。  
“你怎么还是这么紧，没找别的人来操你”，王俊凯反倒加快了抽动的频率。  
“没…没有.”  
次日易烊千玺醒来时，身边已没有任何的人，他强忍着身上的疼痛爬了起来，门外响起了轻微的敲门声。

“易先生，您醒了吗”，是个中年妇女的声音。

许是没有听到回应，那位妇女没有再次敲门，易烊千玺从王俊凯的衣柜里翻出了衣服来，套在了身上。

又是三下轻微的敲门声，易烊千玺在她没开口问话前开了门，“醒了。”  
“我是王先生家的阿姨，易先生可以叫我林姨”，林姨是头一回见王俊凯带人回家，本以为王先生只是投入于工作，无心于情爱之事，可没想到竟带了个男子回家过夜。

“林姨，你就直接叫我千玺吧。”

易氏企业破产后，骨子里的少爷脾气在这三年里或多或少没了那最初的棱角。

林姨笑了下，心里头倒是有些喜欢这眼前的孩子，说道：“王先生让我煮了粥给你，你现在要吃吗？”

易烊千玺点了点头，跟着林姨下了楼。

“王俊凯他去哪了”，易烊千玺迟疑会终究还是开口问她。

林姨在厨房里忙碌着，闻言转过头来跟他说，“王先生一早去公司了，还嘱托我要喊你起床，说是没人喊你怕醒来直接可以吃中饭了。”

易烊千玺手机铃声响了起来，是个陌生的号码，他没有犹豫接通了号码，“喂。”

“醒了”，是王俊凯的声音。

易烊千玺往粥里倒了白糖，林姨见状又换了碗白粥给他，他嘴里含着无味的粥，回王俊凯道：“嗯，醒了。”

“还疼吗”，昨晚的他完全没有顾及到易烊千玺的感受，只想把这几年的怨恨全数发泄出来。

易烊千玺本想如实跟他说，可一想他不再是三年前的少爷了，“不疼。”

王俊凯那边像是很忙的样子，嘱托林姨了几句便挂断了电话。

02  
天色暗了下去，易烊千玺让林姨先回去，等王俊凯回家他再把饭菜热一下。

“要是王先生很晚都不回来的话，千玺你也不用等他了”，林姨离开前跟他说道。

易烊千玺的肚子咕噜咕噜地抱怨着，林姨起初想专门烧些清淡的，他怕太过麻烦让林姨合着王俊凯的口味就够了。他起身去冰箱里看了看，打算煮些面来吃，再不济水泡饭也能填饱肚子。

冰箱里除去整齐摆放的啤酒，竟没有什么其他的食物，他到厨房翻了翻也是一样，只好开了火随意炒个蛋吃。

王俊凯回到家时，看到的是易烊千玺专心致志的炒菜，全然没注意到身后有个人。

“没想到你还会炒菜。”

易烊千玺转了回头，见王俊凯靠在门上问他，许是烟雾缭绕的缘故，他竟看到了王俊凯眼中带着一丝丝的笑意和温柔。

慌张之下，木铲砸向了他的手背，滚烫的碰触，让手背随即红了起来。

王俊凯忙跑上前，抓着他的手在自来水中冲洗，脸上的担忧没有一点的隐藏。

“没事的，又不是第一次被烫伤了”，易烊千玺想要抽回手来，却没想到王俊凯的手劲这么大。

王俊凯拉着他的手到沙发上去，冷声说道：“别动。”

易烊千玺果真没有说话也没有动，王俊凯去柜子上拿了医药箱过来，取出了药膏涂抹在棉签上。

王俊凯小心翼翼地将棉签抚过他烫伤处，易烊千玺何曾见过这样温柔的王俊凯，眼泪顿时落了下来，砸在了王俊凯的手上。

“很疼吗”，王俊凯的动作放轻了些，末了还在烫伤处吹了下。

易烊千玺别过头去，哽咽地回他道：“嗯。”

王俊凯抬起了头来，有些无奈地扯过纸巾替他擦眼泪，“下次别碰厨房了，不是有阿姨在吗。”

“不是厨房的问题”，易烊千玺别扭的解释道，“烫伤又不是什么大问题。”

“不是什么大问题，那以前红了点就跑到我面前委屈的人又是谁”，王俊凯怕那药膏没那么容易干，又低下头来去吹了吹。

易烊千玺那时总能惹王俊凯生气，在外人看来，王俊凯跟个易燃品似的，一点即爆。可易烊千玺不这么看来，王俊凯一生气他就会去磕点碰点的，王俊凯每见着他的伤口，那股气劲早已消失得不知去向，冷着脸去给他上药。

王俊凯让他等会，起身去厨房炒了两样清淡的菜，喊他过来吃饭。

“把工作辞了”，王俊凯舀了一大碗的汤推到易烊千玺的面前。

易烊千玺含着一口汤，有些含糊不清的问他：“辞了，你来包养我吗？”

王俊凯像是没反应过来他的话，在易烊千玺以为他不准备回答的时候，却听到他反问道“怕我包养不起你吗？”

易烊千玺看着这客厅的装扮，倒还真比他家没破产前还要豪华。

“可酒吧的工作不能辞，我答应过…”

“啪”的一声筷子敲击着瓷砖，王俊凯沉声问他：“为什么不能辞？”

“我答应过程浩的。”

这三年来，程浩一直在帮助他，有日他在酒吧里唱了首歌，倒是让酒吧的生意翻了一成，他主动提议要去酒吧当驻唱。

“我随便你”，王俊凯只憋出了四个字来，而后没再开口说过话。

03  
“你怎么还来”，程浩见易烊千玺出现在吧台，吓得往四周瞧了瞧，没看到王俊凯那人才松了口气。

“我不是答应过你要来的吗。”

“那个，王俊凯没打你吧”，程浩一想起王俊凯那戾气的眼神，直发抖。

易烊千玺笑了笑，“想什么呢，他又没有暴力倾向。”

程浩瞧着这唱歌还没到点，拉着易烊千玺上了二楼的小隔间，问他：“王俊凯他为什么会来？”

“我怎么知道，你当我在他身上安了摄像头的吗？”

“该不会是来报复你的”，程浩或多或少是有听说过他跟王俊凯的事，他强迫王俊凯做的事可真不少。

易烊千玺怎会没想到这事来，只是再见到王俊凯，好像所有的一切都已是无所谓了。他占着家里的背景，威胁着王俊凯跟他在一起。

他的第一次是给了王俊凯，毫无温柔，疼得他咬破了下唇，可他却没有求过饶，只望王俊凯能够将所有的情绪全数撒在这情事上。

痛苦万分，只贪得一刻的喜欢。

可他怎么就喜欢王俊凯那样的石头，许是王俊凯的样貌太过称他的意，让他傻了眼喜欢了这么久。

酒保敲了敲门，而后推门而入说道，“程哥，我看到王俊凯了。”

程浩点了点头，示意他知道了。

“到时间了吧”，易烊千玺看了看挂钟，“我下去了。”

“要不然别唱了”，程浩左思右想还是有些担心，那王俊凯是什么样的人他琢磨不清，可不能让易烊千玺出去。

“怕什么，他真的要闹事，昨晚就闹了”，易烊千玺无所谓的说道。

“凯哥，你真的对那小少爷上心了”，说话的是郭彦，跟王俊凯认识的不过两三月罢了，只知这驻唱的是前些年闹得满城皆知易氏董事长的独子，其余的一无所知。

王俊凯注视着那上台的易烊千玺，笑了笑不做答复。

想起昨晚他听到有人说起遇见酒吧有个驻唱长得有模有样，酒吧里男的女的大半都是冲他去的，他对他们的对话哪提的起兴趣，可谁料到他们却说那驻唱似乎是叫什么千玺的。

等到理智回归时，他已踏进了遇见酒吧。还没有到唱歌的时间，驻唱陪着酒吧管事的在吧台那有一没一的聊着，他察觉到望向那边的眼神中甚至是夹杂着情欲的喷发。

王俊凯往吧台的位置走近了些，那熟悉的声音对上了那熟悉的面孔，是易烊千玺无疑了。

三年前，他听闻易氏企业偷税，董事长判了死刑，他唯一一次向他的父亲请求，让他收购易氏。有个大伯说他太过心急，他这漂流在外的私生子，认祖归宗后做的第一件事竟是狮子大开口想要家公司。王俊凯其实不知这一举是为了什么，想来想去竟只是想把这易氏重新送给易烊千玺罢了。

父亲终归是愧对于那死去的母亲答应了他，可易烊千玺却在那时不见了踪影，整个城市也寻不到他的人来，一如当初易烊千玺扔他一人在国外，没有任何的理由。

只是没想到，竟在这碰上了易烊千玺，周遭的欲望在刺激着他的神经，他没做任何的考虑将易烊千玺摁在吧台上强吻。

易烊千玺在看清眼前这人时，眼中无不是震惊，周遭的人一拥而上，他身子软软的趴在王俊凯的怀里。

王俊凯似乎是很满意他的反应，笑了下，而后警告着酒吧的每一个人，“他，我王俊凯的人。”

七个字，让所有人都不敢上前去，王俊凯这三个字谁没有听过。王氏董事长的私生子，手段心狠手辣，传闻可是用三天搞垮了一个大企业。

易烊千玺选的风格跟往常不一样，只是安静地坐在那唱这首民谣，台下的有人还要说些什么，可看到王俊凯也只好合上了嘴。

“能不能让驻唱的下来喝杯酒啊”，郭彦喝得有些多，全然忘却了昨晚王俊凯的警告。

酒保跑过去跟易烊千玺说了这事，特意提醒那桌还有王俊凯在那。

易烊千玺走过去时，王俊凯整个人陷在沙发里，只是那看向自己的目光从没有偏移到其他的地方。

郭彦开了瓶酒给易烊千玺，说：“听说易少爷可是千杯不倒的，不知道小少爷赏不赏个脸跟我喝一瓶。”

易烊千玺从小跟那些富家子弟厮混在一起，酒量不可能不好，这酒神的外号不知怎么就在大学传来了。

他这想在王俊凯面前装醉也是当即被揭穿，只好跟不要命的灌酒，也好真的醉了讨来王俊凯的心疼，如此一来肠胃愈加不好。医生也嘱咐过他，少碰酒。

你看，那时的他是多么得傻啊。

“什么赏不赏脸的”，易烊千玺接过那瓶酒仰着头灌入喉咙里。

王俊凯猛地起身从他手中夺过那个瓶子，直接砸在了地上，“易烊千玺，你他妈不要命了吗？”

郭彦那酒劲还未消退，浑然不知王俊凯此时的表情是有多么的糟糕，“凯哥不就一瓶酒吗，又不会死人的。”

易烊千玺抹了抹残留的星沫子，“不会死人的。”

“不是想让人陪你喝酒吗”，王俊凯连续开了五瓶酒，面朝着郭彦一饮而尽。

郭彦看着那空瓶一瓶又一瓶地掷在桌上，人也清醒了过来，“凯哥，我这不是开玩笑的嘛，你不用太当真了吧。”

王俊凯把易烊千玺扯到身边，有些发怒的说道，“易烊千玺是你开玩笑的人，我昨晚的话你是忘了吗。”

“以后谁再让易烊千玺喝酒的，直接来找我，我陪你喝。”

易烊千玺胃里像是翻山倒海似的，不该逞强喝下那瓶酒的，他的一只手死死地捂着小腹，另一只手抓着王俊凯的胳膊，想要以此支撑着。

王俊凯转过头看他的时候，额头上密布着汗水，迷糊中易烊千玺听到他说：“易烊千玺，你他妈直接折磨死我得了。”

“这胃还让人喝酒，是拿命开玩笑的吗”，医生给易烊千玺挂了个药瓶。

易烊千玺睁开了眼睛，微弱地解释道，“是我非要喝的，跟他没有关系。”

“他在旁边不会制止的，而且你也是，自己的身体自己不清楚吗”，若不是王俊凯满身的怒火，医生倒还真想给他上堂教育课。

“还难受吗”，王俊凯开口问他。

“不难受了。”

“易烊千玺” 王俊凯伸手在他小腹上揉了揉，“别瞒着我，疼的话就说疼，难受也别藏着。”

“你不是恨我的吗”，易烊千玺吸了吸鼻子，“大学的时候，你分明是不喜欢我的，可我却拿着你爸妈的职位来威胁你，逼你跟我做那些事。”

“而且明明是有个更好的前途，可你却被迫陪我去了国外，错过了举荐的最佳机会。”

王俊凯叹了口气，去问护士要个毯子盖在他身上，说道“别想了先睡一觉吧，等睡醒了这瓶也该打好了”

“那你会走吗”，易烊千玺不敢闭上眼睛，怕下一秒王俊凯会想起大学的事而离开他。

“不走，等打好了，我们回家。”

易烊千玺相信了他的话，困意席卷上来，慢慢地合上了眼睛，王俊凯在一旁时不时替他扯毯子。

在易烊千玺醒来前，在他的手心落下了个吻。

04  
“王总，有人找你”，助理全神贯注的看着王俊凯的脸色，怎么能只因一件老板外套便同意了这人进来。

王俊凯抬头看到易烊千玺跟在助理的身后，说道：“你先下去吧。”

“你怎么来了”，王俊凯见他鼻尖红红的，把办公室的气温调高了许多。

易烊千玺递给了他外套，解释道：“林姨说你出门忘穿外套了，我来给你送外套。”

王俊凯失笑，顺着他的话问他：“就是来送外套的。”

“林姨说家里停电了，不能煮饭给我，让我来跟你一起吃饭。”

王俊凯忍不住笑了声，摸了摸他的头，“那你想吃什么？”

“你吃什么我就吃什么。”

王俊凯合上了文件，站了起来，易烊千玺忙说道：“我不饿，你先忙吧。”

“我饿了，先去吃吧。”

易烊千玺在他面前，这文件成了无字天书，哪看得进眼。

王俊凯考虑到易烊千玺身体的原因，选择了家口味偏淡的店。

“下次再来吃那些”，易烊千玺还在辣味那一块的食物留恋不舍，王俊凯拉过他跟他说道。

易烊千玺闻言点了点头，选了个位置坐了下去。

王俊凯去洗手间的时候有个女孩正受着个陌生男子言语上的骚扰，女孩向他投向了求助的眼光，情急之下他只好扮演了这女孩的男朋友。

“谢谢啊”，女孩不停地向王俊凯说谢谢，甚至问他要号码好让她下次可以请他吃饭。

王俊凯没想到这一忙帮的竟生了个这样的后果来，他还没开口说话，易烊千玺走了过来，只是那眼中有种莫名的情绪。

“我给你吧”，易烊千玺见他们一个不愿给一个死命要，只好当起了月老的身份。

“你这是什么意思”，王俊凯沉着脸问他。

“你不是喜欢女人的吗”，易烊千玺无力的说道。

在等王俊凯的时候，有人在讨论着洗手间有对绝配的情侣，他来看的时候都不能否定那人的话。

“易烊千玺，你究竟知不知道你在说什么？”

王俊凯只留下了这句话，起身离开。

服务员上菜到他们这桌，见只有易烊千玺一人问他是否要打包。

“不用了，打包回去也没人吃。”

还真是辜负了这些美食了。

05  
迷糊中，客厅的声响让易烊千玺的睡意全无，他套了件外套走到了走廊口，却见的是王俊凯搂着个高挑的女人，酒味弥漫在偌大的客厅。

王俊凯喜欢的是女人这一事，易烊千玺是知道的，在他第一次缠上王俊凯时就明白的。

易烊千玺跟他告白时，王俊凯眼中的疑惑与排斥，他看得明明白白。

【我不喜欢男人】

王俊凯搂着那女子上楼时，瞧见了蹲在一角的易烊千玺，可也是瞥了眼继续回到了卧室里去，像是那角落只是个无人要的弃物一样。

“会叫床吗”，王俊凯从口袋里摸出了烟来，点燃了根问道。

女子愣着没有回答，王俊凯不耐烦的又问了遍：“会叫床吗？”

女子点了点头，“会。”

“那就叫，我没喊停别停”

易烊千玺蹲在王俊凯门口，里面传来女子的呻吟声，他把脑袋埋进了膝盖里，小声地呜咽。

他没有听到一句的疼，是她在忍耐着，还是王俊凯太过温柔的原因。

王俊凯跟易烊千玺做的时候，也有过温柔。那时候，他逼着王俊凯陪他出国旅行，他以为全程又是面对着一张冰冷脸，可王俊凯却像是换了个人似的，处处温柔处处小心翼翼，甚至还给过他口交。

王俊凯掐灭了烟，让那女子停下来，没有任何的声响，他问：“有没有听到什么声音？”

“没有。”

王俊凯闻言皱了皱眉头，易烊千玺怎能受得了他跟别人做这样的事，不该是凶巴巴地冲了进来，骂得他狗血淋头，什么负心汉渣男的词全都骂了出来。

“那继续叫”，王俊凯起身推开了门，却看到易烊千玺蹲在那，脚趾头蜷缩着。

他倒是真的后悔让那女人来刺激易烊千玺了，最后心疼的还是他自己。

王俊凯开了走廊处的灯，易烊千玺察觉到刺眼的光源，揉着眼睛抬起了头，却见王俊凯蹲在他的面前。

“你不是…”，易烊千玺回过头去跟那女子对视了眼，注意到地面上没有任何的衣物，甚至连那床单都毫无撕扯。

王俊凯抓起他的脚，给他穿上了棉拖问道：“不冷吗？”

“心更冷”，易烊千玺小声的说道。

王俊凯让那女子先回去，跟她说抽屉里的卡随便拿一张，密码全是001128，女子拿了张卡没做停留离开去了。

“密码为什么还是我的生日”，易烊千玺心里跟乐开了花一样，他可没有任何的逼迫，可王俊凯的密码偏偏还是没有变。

王俊凯弯下身子将他抱了起来，捏了下他的小腿，说：“话怎么这么多。”

“你要是喜欢听叫床的声音，别浪费钱了”，易烊千玺顺势搂上他的脖颈，贴着他的耳垂说道，“我叫给你听。”

“嗯…”

王俊凯身子一颤，险些有点没站稳。

易烊千玺见势没再继续下去，只是搂着他的脖颈怎么也不肯松手。

“怎么了？”

“那些人长得哪有我好看”，易烊千玺冲着他笑得眼睛弯弯的，“以后你别找别人了，我又不要你的钱。”

“你还真自恋啊”，王俊凯无奈地叹了口气，拍了拍他攀在他脖颈上的手，脱下了鞋子跟他一同进了被窝里，笑着问他：“是不是想让我陪你一起睡啊？”

“你都知道了，为什么还要说出来”，易烊千玺钻进他的怀里。

“你那天问我的话，想不想听我的回答。”

易烊千玺捣蒜般地摇头，“不想听，怕你说完又转身出去了。”

王俊凯轻笑了声，拂过他的刘海，吻了吻他的眉心，说：“那个时候是很讨厌过你，心想是不是上辈子大孽不道才会遇到你。”

易烊千玺低下了头来，“我不知道怎么样才能让你喜欢我，好像只有那个方法是最快的。”

王俊凯拒绝过多少的男女，易烊千玺心急之下却只想到了利用他父母工作这一事来强迫王俊凯。

“大四那年，你让我陪你去国外，我知道你是害怕我去参加了那个面试去了别的城市工作”，王俊凯也低下头，与他对视说，“可我明明是知道的，却还是答应了你。”

“我是在我自己一个机会”，王俊凯吻上了他的唇，“一个跟你永远在一起的机会”

两座相隔城市他终归是不舍得，那个梦想已久的企业面试，怎么抵得过易烊千玺这一人。

“王俊凯，我这么坏的人你还是不要喜欢了”，易烊千玺的泪水一大颗一大颗的掉了下来，“我好多的缺点，还很少爷脾气。”

王俊凯吻掉了他的泪水，“我的祖宗我怎么能不疼着。”

“在我这，你永远都是要被百般疼爱着的少爷。”

他所有的温情永远只留给你一人的。


End file.
